Experience
by Rizue22
Summary: maaf males ngedit.  gak maksud bashing chara. pengalaman pribadi saya


EXPERIENCE

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

this fic by Lionel Sanchez Kazumi

Warning:

AU, gaje, OOC, *sebenernya ini percakapan saya dengan kedua sahabat saya*

ga nyambung sama Eyeshield 21 yang asli, miss typo, de el el

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

xXx

Suatu hari yang cerah, saat matahari sedang menyinari bumi ini dengan seluruh kekuatannya, 3 orang gadis yang diketahui bernama Megu Tsuyumine, Koharu Wakana dan Mamori Anezaki bercakap-cakap. Mereka adalah sahabat yang baik.

"Megu, udah Adzan, cepat shalat sana!" perintah Mamori.

"Ehehe!"

"Huh dasar Megu dan Wakana kalau disuruh shalat pasti nyengir," runtuk Mamori.

Megu yang tidak terima pun nyolot. "Enak aja, gini-gini dulu aku itu anak pesantren."

"Eh yang bener Megu?" tanya Wakana penasaran. "Sama dong!" lanjutnya.

"Iya begitulah," jawab Megu singkat. "Gini-gini ya,aku dulu rajin banget baca Al-Qur'an," pamer Megu.

"Sama, dulu mah aku juga rajin. Sekarang mah sebulan seklai baca Al-Qur'an ngaah," sahut Wakana.

"Eh, aku jadi inget. Dulu waktu aku kecil aku rajiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn pergi ke mesjid. Kalau aku ketiduran sampai jam 5 sore aku nangis pengen ke Mesjid. Aku malah digendong oleh Ibuku gara-gara aku ngotot pergi ke mesjid," cerita Wakana.

"Sama Wakana. Waktu aku kecil kan aku suka pergi ngaji. Kalau pulangnya aku suka digendong sama ayah aku!" pamer Megu.

"Haha… Oh iya, aku juga jadi inget,waktu aku kecil aku juga suka pergi mengaji. Waktu kecil kan kita belum hideng tuh. Aku sama temen-temenku suka maion lompat tali di mesjid," kenang Mamori.

"Eh, yang bener aja? Masa lompat tali di mesjid? Ga dimarahin?" tanya Megu. "Justru itu aku suka dimarahin guruku," jawab Mamori.

"Parahan aku. WAktu Shalat aku kan masukin ponsel aku ke saku, ponselku bergetar. Pas lagi sujud aku baca sms itu dan membalasnya," ujar Wakana.

"Ternyata waktu kecil kita aneh ya? Aku juga inget, waktu kecil kalau

shalat Isya aku suka gak pake bawahan mukena gara-gara takut ditinggalin temen. Aku juga suka ngobrol pas shalat. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, waktu Shalat aku dan temanku suka dorong-dorongan," sahut Megu. "Waktu kecil kalian suka puasa gak?" tanya Megu.

"Aku sih suka, tapi jam 12 aku udah batal gara-gara aku tidak kuasa melihat kue seroja yang dibikin nenek aku. Dah gitu, aku suka minum diam-diam, terus puasa lagi. Kalau ketahuan Ibuku aku suka bilang, lupa Mah, hehe," jawab Wakana.

"Aku juga, tapi cuma setengah hari. Pas lihat kakak aku bikin puding cokelat aku buka!" jawab Mamori watados.

xXx

Maaf ya atas kegajean fic ini. Saya buat ini supaya saya nggak Wb-WB amat.

Tadi ada gempa ya?

saking asyiknya ngenet di perpus, saya, teman saya dan 2 kakak kelas saya gak nyadar sama sekali.

Kaget aja liat murid-murid lain keluar pada ubreg di perpustakaan. Pas nanya, kata penjaga perpus gempa.

Ceroboh nian saya ini.

Minggu depan akuntansi bagian neraca lajur?

OH NO!

doakan saya X)

review buat Sketsa Eyeshield 21 version:

Michi Youichi: hehe... terimakasih

heyitschechenky: masa sih?

ngh… IngsyaAlloh di chapter2 Hiruma bakal muncul.

Enji86: hehe… terimakasih kak Enji. Di SMK juga ada pelajaran Ipa, Cuma ga selengkap di SMA. ada kok praktek akuntansi, ya... Cuma ngukur suhu aja sih XD

Rieyama Yuuko: Masa sih? o.o

kalau bisa jangan Cuma piringnya aja ya? isinya sekalian, saya laper, hehe

HirumaManda: hehe… makasih.

Tunggu aja ya! IngsyaAllah saya akan bikin lagi.

RadioBrain Walker: Makasi, makasi sangat, hehe ^_^

watados: panggil aja kazu, jangan senpai ya!

ga terkaku suka sih... Cuma saya rasa dia yang paling polos di antara chara ES21, hehe

Mitama134666: Makasi reviewnya kak mitha.

Di SMK jurusan akuntansi juga ada IPA-nya kok. Tapi Cuma 2 jam seminggu. Oleh karena itu saya masuk SMK karena gak mau ada Ipa-nya, hehe...

makasi untuk sarannya. paling saya bikin comet, hehe

nasaka: makasi, hehe…

yang Ishimaru ya?

err—gitu deh, hehe

RenDhi Hayato Araide: makasi, hehe…

saya rasa juga makanan ringan deh, X)

Review?


End file.
